Colin Morgan And Other Answers
by marionettedoll95
Summary: AU. Ginny forces the Trio into a quiz on who knows who better with Hermione being the one questioned about. Who knows more about Hermione? Ron or Harry? I'm sure all of you know who does know her better. One-shot. Graphic Snogging. Rated T. Harry's POV.


**A/N: Firstly, I DID NOT forget about "Hermione Granger's Quidditch Journal". This is just a short one-shot full of fluff. It's just to give you some entertainment while waiting for my next update, which will be a long time from now. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Colin Morgan and Other Answers

I looked up from his Wizards' Chess game with Ron to see Hermione and Ginny descend the girls' dormitory staircase, giggling to each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked, looking at them as well.

Their laughter immediately dissipated and Hermione shot Ron her most menacing glare. "It's none of your business, Ronald." Hermione sneered. I smiled at Hermione.

"Is it private?" I asked, interested in the animated chat as well.

"Oh hush, Hermione. It's not private at all." Ginny said, giggling.

"Oh? Tell us then." Ron demanded, quirking an eyebrow.

"Honestly, is that how you ask something from someone?" Hermione challenged, her hands on her small hips.

"Oi, Harry. Did you hear that? She just said, 'honestly'. That's your cue, mate!" He said, slapping the back of my shoulder. I seemed to snap out of my reverie just in time.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, can't you tell us Hermione?" I asked, giving her my best puppy-dog look.

"That doesn't work on me all the time, Harry." She said, a certain gleam in her eye, saying, _stop pestering or you'll pay_.

I knew that gleam and backed off. I knew Hermione's expressions (including eye gleams, twitches, smiles, etc.) better than anyone else and understood when she wanted to be left alone. I raised my hands up in defeat. "Hey, don't do that. Ron's the one who told me to."

Hermione shifted her glance from me to Ron. "Nice, mate, really nice. Let her kill _me_ first! I have people who want me to live you know! Like Mum, Dad, Luna, Ginny—"

Ginny interrupted with a snort. "Cut the drama, Ron. We were just taking a quiz."

Ron's expression could only be described as _what the hell?_ I stifled a laugh.

"Not that kind of quiz, you dimwit." Hermione retorted. "It's a quiz for friends, to see who knows who better. It can be taken with only two people though."

"I've never heard of that kind of quiz. Have you, Harry?" He asked, nudging my arm with his elbow. I looked at him incredulously. Then I remembered Ron was a pureblood. He had no knowledge of anything Muggle.

"It's like a psychological quiz, Ron." I answered.

"Oh and I so care about that." He said, rolling his eyes and placing his knight causing my queen to get killed.

"Why don't you guys try it out?" Ginny asked while she and Hermione sat on the sofa beside us. "It'd be fun."

"Oh, watching Ron squirm should be fun." Hermione said, grinning.

Ron glared. "No way, I'm not doing that. Besides, whom do you want me to do the quiz with? Harry?"

"Oi, I'm not doing some girly quiz with Ron." I refused, somewhat disgusted. (As if there weren't enough girls thinking I was gay for Malfoy… I didn't need people thinking that way about Ron and I. *shudder*)

"I think this quiz can be played three-way. How about it?" Ginny inquired.

"I guess." Hermione replied, a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure, I'm game." I answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"I don't know…" Ron said, reluctantly.

"Come on, Ron. It'll be fun!" Ginny squealed. Ron glared at her before finally giving in.

"Okay, Ginny, how do you propose we do it three-way?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we choose one of you then the rest of you lot will answer the questions but it'll be about that one person." She replied.

"Ah… So who's the person to be asked about?" I asked, interested and sort of hoping it to be Hermione. I knew her more than Ron did so I was definitely going to win.

"Hermione."

"What?!" and "Her?!" were spoken at the same time. No, scratch that, yelled at the same time. I, in the meantime, sighed in relief that it wasn't Ron or me.

"I figured that since it was you who wanted to do it in the first place, you should be the one being questioned about." Ginny replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"But—But—"

"Okay, question number one." Ginny interrupted. Hermione glared at her but allowed her to continue.

"Easy section first: What is Hermione's full name?"

Ron grinned. "Too easy. Hermione Jean Granger."

Ginny let out a very good imitation of a buzzer. "Sorry, but that is incorrect. Harry? Would you like to answer?"

I smiled shyly. "Hermione Jane Granger, I believe is correct."

Ginny beamed. "One point for Harry!" She turned to Hermione. "Tally this!"

"Oh, so just because I'm being questioned about means _I_ have to tally?" She asked, annoyed.

"Come on, Hermy." Ginny teased.

"Don't you dare call me that again."

"Tally then."

"No."

"Hermy."

"Fine! But only now." Then she held up one finger in the air and I grinned at her amusingly, causing her to blush slightly.

"Second question for the easy round: When is Hermione's birthday?"

"September nineteen, nineteen seventy-nine." I answered quickly.

"Oi, not fair! He beat me to it!" Ron complained while I grinned smugly at him.

"Sorry, Ron. Another point to Harry, Herms." Ginny said, smiling at me proudly. I smiled at Hermione and raised my eyebrows at her, as she blushed even redder.

"Third question: What is Hermione's favorite color?"

"Blue." Ron snapped.

Ginny shook her head. "Wrong! Harry?"

I looked thoughtful for a while. "Um, pink?" Truth be told, I had no idea what her favorite color was. We never talked about things like that.

"Sorry, wrong too. Hermione, will you tell them the answer?" Ginny asked.

She blushed a bit. "It's green."

My eyebrows shot up and Ron and I looked questioningly at her. Green? Her favorite color was green? Why? It seemed too boyish to be her favorite color. Not to mention that it was one of _Slytherin's_ house colors.

"How the hell were we supposed to know that?" Ron barked, annoyed at the questions.

I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Next question: What is Hermione's favorite food?"

"Bolognese spaghetti with a slice of garlic bread and Caesar's salad as a side dish, preferably with grilled chicken breasts and bacon bits." I answered quickly.

Hermione smiled brightly at me. "Correct." She said as she flipped up another finger on her left hand.

"How do you know all of all that?" Ron asked me, bewildered.

"Um, lucky guess?" I asked in reply, sheepishly.

"Lucky guess, my arse. How did you know?" Ron demanded.

"Let's not bother with that, Ron." Ginny intervened. I gave Ginny a grateful look and mouthed a "thank you" to her. She simply grinned and continued.

"Last question for the easy round: Where is Hermione's favorite hang-out?"

"Gryffindor Common Room." I blurted.

Hermione looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. "Sorry, that's wrong, Harry. Ron? Your answer?" Ginny stated.

"Um, I'm guessing it's by the shore of the Great Lake?"

"Correct!" Hermione said, happily. I felt a wave of emotions come over me. It was a mix of anger, sadness and a tinge of jealousy. How could Ron know that and not me?

"Okay, medium level now. So far, Harry has three points and Ron… well, let's not bother." Ginny said, smiling at us.

"Hey!" Ron protested. We all laughed for a short period of time before continuing.

"Okay, first question: What is Hermione's favorite brand of clothing?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ron asked.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at me. "Harry?"

"Er, just guessing, but is it Abercrombie and Fitch?" I shut my eyes to wait for Ginny's imitation of a buzzer but no sound came. Cautiously, I peeked an eye open to find Hermione and Ginny looking at me, eyes wide and mouth open while Ron, well, he was picking his pinky finger into his ear.

"What? Am I wrong?" I asked, both eyes fully open.

"No, no. In fact, you're correct." Ginny pointed out, happily as Hermione plucked up another finger. I smiled at this and we continued.

"Second question: What are Hermione's parents' professions?"

"Dentistry." I answered. I noticed Ron didn't even protest anymore and it just felt like a real quiz to test if I knew Hermione well.

"Correct. Another point for Harry. Ron, pay attention or you're going to lose." Ginny admonished, slapping the back of her brother's head.

"Ow! Man, what's a guy got to do to avoid getting hit on the head?" He said, rubbing the injured part.

"How about paying attention?" Ginny quipped. Ron glared and we continued.

"What is Hermione's favorite afternoon snack, complete with drinks?"

"Um, some tea rubbish and scones." Ron replied.

Ginny let out the buzzer sound again much to Ron's annoyance. "Sorry, but that's incorrect. Want to guess, Harry?"

I smiled. "Er, I'm guessing it's pumpkin juice and a slice of treacle tart, ideally with a bit of chocolate fudge." I replied, remembering that night we snuck out of the dorms to nick something from the kitchens.

"Correct! Okay, next question: What is Hermione's favorite book of all time?"

"How would anyone know? She's reads too many bloody books!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Are you going to skip this question _again_?" Ginny asked, groaning.

"Hell no. Um, I'm guessing it's _Hogwarts: A History_?" He replied, unsure.

"Nope. Harry? Give it a shot?" Ginny asked, turning to me.

"Um, I saw her read this before during Christmas break. Is it _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Correct!"

I smiled. I remembered how she would squeal to me about a fellow called Mr. Darcy and how romantic it was. Ron wasn't able to stay at Hogwart's for Christmas Break, so he wouldn't know anything about it.

"What's her favorite place to study?"

Ron snorted. "Her hidden corner in the library."

Hermione shook her head. "You obviously know nothing about me." Then she turned to me, looking hopeful.

"Um, behind the rose bushes on the school grounds, I guess. We studied there once when Madame Pince threw us out for arguing." I said, casually and shrugging my shoulders.

"Impressive. I thought no one knew about that but me." Ginny said, smiling. "Okay. Hard level is next. These questions are about Hermione's personal affairs that best friends should know. And Harry's got eight points and Ron has… one point. Some friend you are."

Ron sent her another glare before continuing.

"Okay, questions number one: What is Hermione's most embarrassing moment?"

Sweet Merlin. Ron and I went rigid. We had no idea what Hermione's most embarrassing moment was! Heck, we've never even _talked_ about things like that!

"Well, do _any_ of you two idiots know?" Ginny asked, looking into my eyes as I faced her. Her look was telling me that I should know.

"Um, the article about her and I having an affair in our fourth year?" I asked.

Ginny smiled. "Correct!"

I smiled at this but I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hermione was embarrassed about that? Why? Was I embarrassing to her or did she simply feel embarrassed because people actually thought I was her new beau? Hold on a second, those two questions mean the same thing. Ah, to hell with it, I don't care about a bloody thing!

"Next question: Name the celebrity _Muggle_ star Hermione had a crush on even if he was only in one episode of the show, Dr. Who."

"Why do they ask such rubbish?" Ron retorted.

"Oh, please, Ron. I already specified he was Muggle and the show. Plus, she did rant about him for some time."

Ron snorted and ignored Ginny. She then looked over to Hermione who looked tired of putting up with this. "Want to stop?" I asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "Since Ron is obviously out, let's just see how much you know about me." She smirked.

I smiled. "Colin Morgan from Dr. Who."

Hermione smiled at me gratefully. "How did you know?"

"You were talking to Ginny about it in the Great Hall. Overheard some stuff I don't think I was supposed to hear."

Hermione swatted me playfully on the arm. "I believe you said he was 'handsome with a cute Irish accent and a charming face.'" I teased, practically begging to be hit again but I didn't care.

Hermione punched my arm now. "I can't believe you!"

I laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But that was all I heard." Hermione gave me a mock glare before continuing.

"Okay. Next: When is she happiest?"

"When she's around Harry." Ron replied. Hermione and I both fell silent and stared at Ron, open mouthed.

I finally snapped out of my trance and answered, "When she gets on a broom."

Hermione turned to smile at me. "True. I really did feel happiest when you took me out for that broom ride. It felt like I was riding Buckbeak again." She said in a dreamily way much similar to Luna Lovegood.

I grinned and Ginny continued asking.

"What are the names of some people Hermione has dated?"

"Um, Cormac McLaggen, Zacharias Smith and Viktor Krum." I replied, confidently.

Hermione smiled. "Correct."

"Next question: What do you think she likes about you the most?"

I sat still for a while, pondering. I had no idea what she liked me for.

Ron, who was still paying attention for some reason, snorted. "Do you have any idea how long that list will be?" Ginny smacked his head again.

"Shut it, you git. Just because you don't know anything about Hermione, doesn't mean you can tease her or Harry. Come on, let's go to dinner." She said, pulling on his arm.

"Ow! Watch it, woman!" He bellowed, standing up and leaving with her. Once they left, I cautiously sat beside Hermione.

"What do you like about me?" I asked, looking into her café au lait eyes.

"A lot of things. Like how you never comb your hair, I like it in its messy state especially after Quidditch practice when the wind is blowing it around. Also how you can read my expressions so easily, I like how you backed off my temper earlier today. How you treat me with respect, how you know me so well, how considerate you are and how funny you are. I also like how your eyes are always so deep and full of emotion but mostly, I like how you make it so comfortable for me to just be myself around you. And at complete ease."

"Merlin, Ron was right, that _is_ a long list."

Hermione chucked a pillow at me. "Trust me, it's a lot longer."

I smiled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My list for you is pretty long. But I like how you're so at ease with me especially when you nag me. Not like other girls who chase after me for looks or fame. The fact that you pester and harass me means that you treat me like everyone else and I'm not special because of my scar."

She smiled at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. I immediately panicked.

"Whoa, Hermione, don't cry! Sweet Merlin, you know I really can't handle it when you cry!" I said, enveloping her in my arms anyway.

She cried into my shirt. When the sobbing decreased, I cupped her cheek making her look at me. "You okay?" I asked, giving her a lopsided half-smile.

She nodded.

"Good." Then I acted on impulse and kissed her. She seemed to go rigid at first and stayed frozen. Sensing her awkwardness, I started to pull her away when I felt her kissing back. Then I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and bury her pretty, little hands into my messy hair. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, wanting her to get closer and closer. I carefully traced my tongue against her lip, asking for entrance. Hermione surprised me by letting me in and sliding her tongue over mine. I felt a little jolt but ignored it. I tilted her back a bit and laid her gently on the sofa without managing to break the kiss. With our faces still attached, I got comfortable by going on top of her, my hands positioned on either side of her head.

Later, I leaned down and began kissing her throat, trying to regain some air. I licked at the spot near her ear yet still on her jaw and she moaned in pleasure. I growled in response and gently bit on it, causing her to moan out my name then pull my head closer. I licked at her earlobe and she pushed me so we were both lying down on the couch. She immediately pulled her lips back on mine fiercely and thrust her warm tongue inside my mouth. After, I managed to sneak my hands under her shirt and groaned feeling her soft, silky skin. Hermione was obviously affected and made a guttural sound from the back of her throat. Feeling bolder, I slid my hands further up her smooth back, causing her shirt to ride up and expose her thin stomach. I ran my hands over her back and groaned when I felt the fabric of her bra. I tried to contain myself but soon found myself trying to unclasp it even if her shirt was still on. I was so ready to move on when I pulled apart, realizing I had gone too far. I nervously rolled off the couch and stood up.

"S-Sorry. I think I went a bit too far there." I said, anxious for her reaction.

"No, it's okay, Harry. I honestly don't mind. It-It was amazing." She said, smiling at me and getting up from the couch.

"Really? You're not mad?" I asked.

She shook her head gently. "I was actually hoping to get far from snogging." She said, grinning deviously at me.

I growled at her and pulled her to me, our pelvises touching allowing heat to radiate throughout our bodies. "I love you so much." I whispered, kissing up her throat.

She groaned in pleasure but then pulled me head away. I gave her a confused look. "I love you too." She said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I tried to pull her in for another kiss but she covered my lips with her hand. "Not here." She murmured, cautiously taking a look around the empty Common Room.

She silently led me to her Head Girl bedroom. A while later, I locked the door behind me. And she got what she wanted as we did go past snogging. _Way_ past snogging since we did it throughout the night and until morning. This, of course, includes our four showers together and I thanked Merlin over and over again that that day was a Saturday.

So, even to this day, which is five months since that day, I am still with Hermione, learning to love her more and more in each day that passes by us. I look down and see her sleeping peacefully in my arms, her cheek pressed against my bare chest and I sigh contentedly and thank Ginny for letting me take that blasted girly quiz.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Hoped you liked it and please review! ^_^**


End file.
